


Take Care

by often_adamanta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sam Wilson, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve help Bucky out with a little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like this Sunday needed more porn. Steve and Ace!Sam are in an established relationship, and everyone respects boundaries.

Sam wakes up next to Bucky, and lies quietly to figure out what woke up. Sam never wakes up when Bucky joins Steve and Sam in bed, so it isn’t that. He realizes that Bucky’s whole body is tense, almost shaking. He takes a slow breath and reaches out, shifting closer to Bucky to touch him, only to stop when the side of his hip brushes up against Bucky, who’s not just tense, he’s _tense_. 

“It’ll go away,” Bucky says flatly. 

“Uh, yeah,” Sam says carefully, “I mean, eventually, sure.” He’s quiet for a second, thinking. Making sure Bucky knows about all his new freedom without accidentally ordering him around takes more brains than Sam has this early. “Seems like it’s bothering you, though. You can use our bathroom if you want to take care of it.” 

“Take care of it,” Bucky repeats. 

Sam has one of those moments of emotional vertigo that seem to go hand in hand with being involved with Steve, this time at the thought of explaining the mechanics of getting off to a century old, brainwashed Hydra assassin. “Sure,” he says, after a long second. “Cold shower, jerking off,” and here he pumps his hand in a vague but dirty gesture that he hopes very much will suffice, “Or whatever.” 

Bucky grimaces and shakes his head. 

Sam nods easily and very deliberately doesn’t question that decision. He waits in silence with Bucky, who’s so still that Sam can’t tell if he’s breathing, but after he counts out a large number of Mississippis without anything changing, he can’t help but joke, “You can always get Steve to help.”

Bucky rocks his hips, the smallest break in control, that can feel Sam where they’re still pressed together.

“Oh,” Sam says. Bucky scowls and looks away. “I was joking just now, but you know he would, right?”

“No,” Bucky says, shaking his head. 

“No, you don’t want him to, or no, he wouldn’t help you?” Sam asks.

Bucky’s scowl deepens. “He wouldn’t.” 

“Wanna bet?” Sam lifts his head, mostly to warn Bucky before calling out, “Hey, Steve, come here!”

It takes a minute, but Sam hears him walking around, and then Steve cracks the door open and sticks his head in. “Yes?” 

“You got a minute?” Sam asks. 

“Sure,” Steve says gamely, pushing the door open all the way and stepping inside the room. 

As soon as he comes in, Bucky tenses in a way that’s more fight or flight than anything else, and Sam snaps, “Down.” 

Steve drops to his knees before Sam can even finish the command. Most of the panic bleeds out of Bucky’s body. Surprisingly, it doesn’t seem to have impacted his dick. 

“This is all up to you,” Sam assures him quietly, knowing that Steve can hear him perfectly well. “You want it?” 

Bucky clenches his jaw and watches Steve for a minute, who waits patiently, body language open with a hint of confusion on his face. “Yes,” he grits out. 

“Okay,” Sam says, taking him at his word. “C’mon, move over here.” He guides Bucky over to the edge of the bed and watches Steve’s face, enjoying his wide eyes when the covers are thrown back to reveal Bucky’s tented pajama pants. 

“Hey, Steve,” Sam says, setting behind Bucky and rubbing a hand over his back, soothing, careful not to get near the bottom hem of his thick hoody. “You want to come over here and suck Bucky’s dick?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathes out, eyes breaking away from Bucky’s erection to glance at their faces for a second. Sam gives him a tiny nod, and Steve starts to stand. Bucky flinches, so small that Sam might not have noticed if they weren’t touching, but Steve stops at whatever he sees on Bucky’s face and stays down. He crawls across the room on his hands and knees, slow and easy, as non-threatening as a 200lb super soldier can be. 

He settles himself at Bucky’s feet, and Sam rests his chin on Bucky’s shoulder to look down. It’s a good view. 

“I’m gonna touch you now, Buck,” Steve says, and there’s a question on the edges of that statement, but he doesn’t wait for more than a heartbeat before following through, resting his hands on Bucky’s calves, one hand on the outside of each leg. 

After a second, when Bucky makes no move to get away, Steve runs his hands up to Bucky’s thighs, following the tight muscles back and forth until Bucky softens, arching into the touch and leaning a tiny bit of his weight back on Sam. 

His hands move to the inside of Bucky’s thighs, pushing them further apart with each pass. Bucky’s breath catches at the high point of each movement when Steve’s hands are closest to his groin. “You’re doing great, Buck,” Steve says, and that makes Bucky’s hips twitch up. Steve smiles and leans forward, catching the tip of Bucky’s dick with his lips and pressing his tongue to it through the fabric of his pants. 

A soft whine escapes Bucky’s mouth, and he tenses again, but Sam says, “Be as loud as you want, Bucky. We like it.” 

Steve doesn’t stop, sealing his mouth around Bucky’s cock and sucking, and Bucky gasps. When Steve pulls back after a few minutes, he reveals a darker, wet spot on the front of Bucky’s pants. Sam can see that Steve’s getting hard now, erection pushing against his own pants, but he doesn’t acknowledge it at all, focused entirely on Bucky. 

He grins and says, “Think it’s time to move these pants, Buck.” His grin twists into something a bit mischievous, and he pulls Bucky’s pants down, careful, until his cock and balls are exposed. He leans forward and licks, again, this time against reddened skin of Bucky’s dick, dragging the point of his tongue across the slit. 

Steve’s eyes are dark when he looks up again, tongue pushing out to lick and wet his lips. “You taste good,” he says, and Bucky shivers. Sam wishes he could see Bucky’s face, but it’s good like this, too, allowed close enough to touch and feel his reactions. 

Steve leans in again and takes Bucky’s dick in his mouth, sucking lose and easy, getting him wet. “Look at his face, Bucky,” Sam says, “Look at how much he loves sucking your cock.” 

Bucky makes a little choked noise, as if he’s still trying to keep quiet, and Steve looks up at them, making an obvious show of hollowing his cheeks, lips red and stretched around Bucky, who gasps again. He clenches his hands on the edge of the mattress and pushes up, hesitantly, into Steve’s mouth.

Steve groans, and takes Bucky deeper, a blissful expression falling over him, eyes drifting shut. Sam leans forward, reaching around Bucky to press against Steve’s cheek where he can feel the press of Bucky’s dick. Steve’s eyes snap open, and Sam says, “I can feel Bucky inside you.” 

Steve groans again, and Sam presses a little harder, and Bucky actually cries out, hips jerking and pushing deeper again. 

Sam takes his hand away, wrapping his arm gently around Bucky’s chest to help support him, and Steve sucks again, wringing out another little cry. 

Bucky drags in a breath and jerks his hips up again. Sam can feel the heat pouring off, and sees that he’s starting to sweat all along his hairline. “Bucky, I cannot believe he’s making you do all this work,” Sam says, smirking down at Steve when he looks up with the most incredulous expression a man can have with a mouthful of dick. 

Bucky huffs a little laugh, practically soundless, and Steve’s eyes narrow. He shifts his legs, tilts his body closer, and presses down. Bucky hisses, and Steve pauses for a second, then very deliberately swallows and pushes down farther, taking Bucky into his throat. 

“You’re doing so good,” Sam whispers to Bucky as his whole body shakes. Steve pulls back enough to catch a breath through his nose, and then goes back down. “Steve,” Bucky manages to say, his voice cracking in the middle. 

“You’re inside him, giving him exactly what he wants,” Sam continues as Steve sucks harder. 

“Sam?” Bucky asks, sounding vaguely panicked.

Sam holds him a little tighter. “Come on now, Bucky, come in his mouth. You gonna let him taste you? He wants it.” Steve hums in agreement, barely audible over Bucky’s ragged breathing, and drags his mouth along the length of Bucky’s dick, dripping with spit and almost purple now, until only the tip is in his mouth. He holds there for a moment, before sliding back down, but he’s only half completed the motion before Bucky’s coming, entire body frozen for the length of several heartbeats, and then finishing on a sob as Steve swallows him down. 

Bucky collapses against Sam, and they both stare as Steve continues to suck gently until Bucky starts to twitch. Steve pulls back and tucks Bucky away, wiping at the corner of his mouth to catch some come he missed. 

“Damn,” Sam says, drawing the word out, and Steve nods, which seems to make Bucky come back to himself. 

“I can’t,” Bucky bites out and pushes ineffectually back into Sam who’s still holding him. 

“Hey, no,” Sam says calmly as Steve’s face falls into confused concern. 

“I can’t,” Bucky repeats, and Sam makes a sharp gesture with his chin that sends Steve crawling toward the door a few feet, giving them some breathing room. 

“You don’t have to,” Steve says, and Bucky stops panicking enough to focus on Steve and see that he’s moved away. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” he says firmly, and it’s so full of conviction that Sam can practically see the American flag waving behind. It’s a pretty strange look for a guy sitting on the floor in sweats with a massive erection, even if that guy is Steve. 

“Steve wants what you want,” Sam says, glad his own history with Steve allows him to say this with perfect sincerity, “Nothing else.” 

“Yeah, exactly,” Steve agrees, “Thanks for letting me,” Steve goes a bit red and waves a hand, “But I don’t need anything in return.” 

Bucky takes a shaky breath. “But you-” he cuts off, and lets go of the mattress to make a vague motion with his right hand at Steve’s lap. 

Steve grins ruefully. “Trust me, I can take care of that myself.” 

Sam chuckles. “He can and does.” Bucky grabs onto Sam’s forearm where it’s still resting against his chest. Sam has an idea and grins wider. “You want him to show you?” Steve’s eyebrows goes up, but he doesn’t object, so Sam continues, “You got him so hot already, it’ll probably only take a minute. You want to see him come?” 

“Up to you,” Steve says to Bucky, “I can go.” 

“Yes,” Bucky says, and when Steve frowns a little in confusion, Bucky clarifies, “Stay.” 

“Good choice,” Sam says. Steve bites his lip and looks down at himself, shifting into a more comfortable position. He hesitates for a second, glancing up at them, before easing his pants down over his cock. He lifts his shirt a bit and rubs a bit just below his navel, letting them get a good look. 

“You are so pretty, baby,” Sam can’t help but say, and it makes Steve shiver. He starts at the tip, gathering up the precome beading out and wet the whole head of his dick. He wraps his hand around the shaft and jerks up, making the muscles over his stomach clench up. 

“Sam, can you?” he asks, breathless. 

“Can I talk?” Sam guesses, and Steve nods. “Course I can, baby. I’m good at that. And you look so good right now, I could tell you that all day.” 

Steve picks up the pace just a bit, stroking himself harder, giving a little pause every time he reaches the tip. 

“I bet that feels nice,” Sam continues, “And I bet you can still taste Bucky and how he used your mouth.” Steve groans, and Bucky’s hand tightens on Sam’s arm. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so good,” Sam says, “Touching yourself just like we asked.” Then he asks Bucky, “Isn’t he beautiful, Bucky?” 

Sam doesn’t mean it as anything but a rhetorical question, a way to remind Steve that they’re both there, but Bucky answers, “Yeah,” and his rough voice makes Steve gasps and swear, speeding up. 

“And now you’re gonna show us how pretty you look when you come,” Sam says, pitching his voice low so it doesn’t cover up the sounds falling out of Steve’s mouth, little huffs of breath mixed with moans. “We wanna see it. Come for us?” 

Steve’s flushed pink all over now, working his hand quickly over his cock, sliding easily with nothing but his own precome. Sam keeps quiet, not wanting to talk over the main event. 

In that relative quiet, Bucky says, “Please, Steve?”

And Steve comes, entire body clenching up. His face is tilted up as if answering Bucky, making it easy to see his eyes shut tight and red lips hanging open. He’s almost completely silent when he comes, and he collapses completely down on the floor when the worst of it is over. 

“That was perfect,” Sam says, and Steve shivers. 

He sits up after a few minutes, a dopey, happy grin on his face. “Need anything, Sam?” 

“I need you to get your ass in this bed and cuddle with me,” Sam says immediately, pulling Bucky back away from the edge so they can lie down together. 

Bucky follows gamely enough, settling on his side next to Sam, but frowns and asks, “Do you need-”

“Sam likes cuddles best,” Steve cuts him off as he rights his clothes and climbs in on Sam’s other side, careful not to loom over them as he does. 

“He sure does,” Sam agrees, “And now he’s got twice as many.” 

Steve settles down, half on top of Sam, and Bucky reaches over Sam and puts a hand on Steve’s hip. Steve sighs at the touch, all the remaining tension floating away, and Sam grins, holding his boys close as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
